1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to creation, maintenance, communication, and/or use of sparse network almanac information.
2. Information
An ever-increasing popularity and growth of wireless communications has led to an increasingly complex infrastructure including wireless networks, cell towers, repeaters, Wi-Fi, local area networks (LAN), femto-cells, pico-cells, and satellite positioning systems, for example. Multiple, sometimes competing, wireless communications carriers owning and/or operating their own infrastructural wireless system elements may add to such a complexity. For example, multiple carriers may own and operate their own respective group of cell towers. Wireless communications coverage of such groups may overlap so that a transmitter may operate in a coverage area that includes cell towers of multiple carriers. Because of a competing nature of multiple wireless carriers, the complexity of a wireless communications infrastructure, and/or the relatively rapid increase in the number of transmitters, for example, a presence and/or location of many transmitters may not be well known. For instance, a cell tower operated by one wireless carrier may not be known by another wireless carrier.